Abomination
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes. The perfect fairytale couple. Literally. But when Caroline makes a shocking discovery that involves two pink lines, their fairytale romance comes to a screeching halt. A/N: Don't own VD! Caroline/Tyler pairing. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Two Pink Lines

**Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes.**

**The fairytale couple. Literally.**

**But when Caroline discovers shocking news that involves two pink lines, will their vampire-werewolf genetics make a historical new species? **

**Or will it create an abomination?**

**Either way...their fairytale romance is coming to a screeching halt.**

**A/N: Don't own The Vampire Diaries. Enjoy! P.S only the prologue will be from Caroline's POV, the rest will be third person.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Two Pink Lines

Suspense.

It's something I hate with a passion.

Like when someone decides to tell you something, then forgets about it and decides to tell you the next day.

Or like on Jersey Shore, where they'll show Sammi throw a punch at Jwoww, and completely miss, then Jwoww retaliates, connects with Sammi's face and-

Cut to black.

It sucks.

I want to know what happens, but you have to wait.

Paitence.

That's another thing I hate with a passion.

Cause I have none of it.

So sitting here, waiting for a whole ten minutes for that goddamn stick to tell me if I was having a baby or not was probably the most torture i've ever been through in my life.

Even worse then trying not to drink Matt's blood when I first turned into a vampire (which I failed miserably at, anyway).

I knew I was overreacting.

I mean, I don't get my period anymore, so how can I be pregnant?

But the little bump that was growing in between my hips wasn't normal.

Even Stefan said so.

But how the hell does a vampire get pregnant?

Especially when the person they're having sex with is a werewolf?

I couldn't understand.

I heard a ding and my heart spluttered.

The results were in.

_God, I feel like I'm on the Maury Povich show. _I thought. I walked toward the cabinet and opened it with shaky hands.

The pregnancy test was looking at me, mocking me.

Scowling, I grabbed it, and the box and read.

"Two pink vertical lines=pregnant...blah blah blah...two pink horizontal lines=not pregnant." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and turning my head to look at the stick.

"Okay." I said, blowing out my breath and slowly opening my eyes.

Two.

Vertical.

Pink.

Lines.

I stopped breathing.

I stopped everything.

I just stood there.

Shock coursing through my entire body.

I was a vampire.

And I was pregnant with a werewolf's child.


	2. Chapter One: The News

Chapter One:

The News

"Caroline?" Tyler Lockwood walked into his girlfriend's house casually, smiling at Sheriff Forbes as she entered the hallway from the kitchen.

"Hello Tyler."

"Hey Liz. Is Caroline here?"

"Upstairs, in her room."

"Thanks." Tyler ran up the stairs two at a time and knocked on Caroline's door, grinning broadly when he found her sitting on her bed.

"Hey gorgeous." He kissed her on the cheek and sat next to her before he finally noticed the way her face was frozen in shock.

"Care?" He grabbed her and shook her lightly. She turned slowly to look at him.

"Tyler..." She whispered.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Tyler demanded.

"A lot, Tyler." She said, getting up and running a hand through her hair. Tyler frowned.

"Is this about the bump? Didn't you say it was probably because you've been drinking a lot more blood then usual?"

"No, it's not that." She whispered.

"Then what is it?" Tyler groaned, standing up and walking to her.

"Tyler...I..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...pregnant." Tyler froze, his eyes widening.

"What?" He whispered. Then-

A smile broke over his face.

"Wow! I can't believe it that's amazing!"

"No, no!" Caroline said in disbelief. He looked at her, shocked.

"Why not?"

"Tyler, I'm a vampire! I can't have kids!"

"But you just said you're pregnant!"

"Yeah! With a werewolf's child!" Tyler paled and looked at her, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you saying that it's going to be half vampire, half-werewolf?" He whispered. Caroline wringed her hands.

"I don't know!" She moaned, sitting down on the bed again. He hugged her tightly, his heart hammering crazily.

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything's gonna be fine. Let's go to Stefan and see if he can help us." Tyler said, smiling. Caroline looked at him and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter Two: Observation

Chapter Two

Observation

"It's disgusting." Damon Salvatore said, grunting and skulling down a glass of blood, some of it dripping onto his chin.

"You're disgusting." Elena said, wrinkling her nose as Damon licked the blood from his chin. Damon narrowed his eyes at her sarcasm and sighed.

"A half-vampire, half-human baby? It doesn't happen, Elena. She's probably gonna die trying to give birth to it."

"Why?" Elena asked, her voice full of concern.

"I don't know! That's usually how things work, isn't it? In the movies?"

"This isn't Hollywood, Damon. It's real life."

"Yeah well, most of the stuff in movies is becoming real these days." Damon said, drinking again from his cup of blood. The door to Stefan's room opened and Caroline walked out, her arms hugging her body and Tyler conversing with Stefan.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"The bump is growing slowly, but it's still not growing normally. I have to observe her for a couple of more days, get a firm idea of what's really inside her. If it grows more in the next week, then that probably means she'll give birth four months or so."

Caroline grew pale and sat next to Elena, who wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you think Bonnie could use some magic to get rid-"

"I'm not getting rid of it, Elena. It's just a baby." Caroline said hoarsely.

"Then you're going to die." Damon said. Tyler growled and shoved Damon against the wall.

"She's not going to die." He hissed.

"Tyler!" Stefan said calmly but demanding. Tyler let Damon go, glaring at him angrily.

"Everyone needs to just calm down." Stefan said, resting a hand on Damon's arm, who was glaring at Tyler hauntingly.

"Stefan, there's only one person who might even remotely know how to help us." Elena said. Stefan looked at her for awhile, then shook his head wildly.

"No. No, absolutely not."

"What?" Caroline asked. Elena looked at her.

"Katherine." She whispered. Stefan growled.

"We're not going to that bitch for help! Not when we've got her right where we want her!"

"Besides she's not gonna tell us anything unless we let her go." Damon said.

"We can offer her blood." Elena suggested. Stefan shook his head.

"She won't take it. She'll want freedom in exchange for information."

"Then let's give it to her." Tyler said. Damon laughed harshly.

"Okay I know you love Vampire Barbie, but there is no way in hell we're letting Katherine go. She's one of the most manipulative, mind-playing bitches I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

"I don't care. If she can help, then let her go."

"Damon's right, Tyler. Trust me, you do not want her to be free."

"But-"

"I have an idea." Elena said suddenly, grinning. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh." Elena laughed, Elena and put on an Italian accent.

"Yeah. I'm gonna make her an offer she can't refuse."


	4. Chapter Three: Played

Chapter Three

Played

"Are we even sure about this?"

"What, you don't trust me, Damon?" Elena hissed as they made their way down to the tomb.

"It's probably not even gonna work."

"Whatever." They entered the tomb slowly.

"Kather-" Elena was cut off halfway through her word as she was slammed against the wall, the bottle of blood falling to the floor. But as soon as she was pinned to the wall, she was let go. She looked down and saw a small, frail figure drinking the blood ravenously, it's body hunched over.

"Hello to you too, Katherine." Elena mumbled. Stefan, Caroline and Tyler made their way through, carrying Caroline, who looked extremely pale.

"Hey, slutdog millionaire." Damon grabbed Katherine's arm and hoisted her up. She snarled, but backed away, looking at them all.

"What are you doing here?" She said, licking the blood from her hands and face hungrily. Elena wrinkled her nose in disgust, but cleared her throat.

"We need your help." Katherine scoffed, laughing crazily.

"You think I'm gonna help you?" She said.

"All we need is information."

"And I want out of this hole. We can't always get what we want now, can we?"

"You said you built up a tolerance to vervain, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And...if you were to consume vervain...the compulsion Elijah placed on you would be broken, right?" Katherine glared at her, then ran at her, but Stefan grabbed her and pushed her back. Elena whistled.

"I'm guessing i'm right."

"Give me it." Katherine said quietly. Elena held the little plant up, but shook her head.

"The info, first."

"I can just kill you and take it off you."

"I'd like to see you try to get through 3 vampires and a werewolf, Katherine." Caroline said.

"I'm over 500 years old. I could kill all of you with the flick of my wrist."

"Too bad you can't leave this tomb." Elena said, stepping outside it. Katherine growled.

"Tell us what we want to know. And I'll give you it." Katherine sighed, then glared at them all.

"What do you want to know?"

"Can vampires get pregnant?" Elena said calmly. Katherine looked at her in disbelief.

"No, of course not. In order to be pregnant, your body needs to change, and vampires are frozen in the state they died in forever."

"But what if it's a werewolf and a vampire?" Tyler said. Katherine looked at him and Caroline and laughed.

"Oh come on! You're pregnant with his kid? That's impossible." She said to Caroline.

"She has a bump. And it's growing quickly. And the pregnancy test she took said she's pregnant." Tyler said. Katherine shook her head.

"It's impossible. I've never heard of a vampire/werewolf relationship or pregnancy before. So either tell me what you really want, or get the hell out." Damon and Stefan exchanged glances, then Damon nodded.

"She's telling the truth."

"How can you tell? She's known for bullshitting." Caroline said, glaring at her. Katherine smirked back at her.

"Because...I can tell." Damon said, looking at her curiously. Katherine looked at Elena.

"The vervain."

"You didn't tell us anything." Elena said, stepping back.

"And? You said-"

"I said, 'tell us what we want to know, and i'll give it to you.' We haven't found out anything. No vervain for you." Katherine ran at her, growling, but was stopped by the compulsion of not being able to leave the tomb. Elena smirked, her face identical to her doppleganger.

"How does it feel to be beaten at your own game, Katherine?" She said, beginning to walk away. Katherine screamed at her, her face turning ravenous as her irises became red and her fangs snapped against her jaw.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, ELENA! IF I EVER GET OUT OF THIS TOMB I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU! AND IF KLAUS GETS THERE BEFORE ME? OH GOD, I WISH I WAS THERE TO SEE YOU SUFFER! I WISH I WAS THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

"And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" Damon muttered.


	5. Chapter Four: Revelation

Chapter Four

Revelation

**One Week Later**

"Stefan, the full moon is coming closer and she's getting worse!" Tyler hissed.

"What do you want me to do, Tyler? I don't know what's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant! I thought we cleared that!"

"Katherine said it's impossible!"

"Screw Katherine, she's a slut, you said so yourself!"

"I hate the fact that they talk about me like I'm not here." Caroline muttered. Elena laughed as Caroline sat up slowly, wincing.

"Your stomach..."

"Is growing, I know." Caroline said, sighing. She had a huge bulge in front of her and Elena frowned.

"What's your excuse to your mom?"

"You're going through a break up with Stefan." Caroline said, grinning.

"Gee thanks." Elena said, laughing. Caroline looked at Elena, genuine fear in her eyes.

"Elena...what if i'm giving birth to a werewolf...and it transforms at the full moon?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"What if it transforms at the next full moon, inside of me?" Caroline whispered again. Elena gasped.

"Oh my god... Stefan!" Stefan and Tyler looked at her.

"What?"

"What if the baby is a werewolf and it transforms inside her during the next full moon?" Elena said. Tyler looked at Caroline, his eyes wide in horror.

"No..."

"Tyler?" Caroline whispered.

"NO!" Tyler smashed his hand into the wall, denting it and Caroline screamed.

"Tyler!" She yelled. Her eyes changed color from blue to red as she got scared. Tyler's eyes flashed gold as he looked at her and Elena stared in fascination as gold reflected in red. He walked out, clutching his head and Caroline ran after him.

"Tyler!" She ran in front of him, stopping him and Tyler sighed.

"I'm killing you. I did this to you!" He cried.

"NO!" Caroline grabbed his face in her hands.

"We don't know for sure if that's what's going to happen!"

"Of course that's what's going to happen! Cause everything bad happens to us!" Tyler yelled. Caroline began crying.

"Tyler, I love you! So trust me when I say that this baby isn't going to kill me!"

"No, Caroline! It's going to destroy you! Psychically and emotionally! A transformation... you have no idea what it's like!"

"Yes I do! I'm with you every time you transform!"

"CAROLINE! IT'S AGONIZING! IT DESTROYS YOU, OKAY! YOU'RE NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!" Tyler roared. His eyes flashed gold and he kicked a vase, breaking it. Caroline screamed and covered her mouth.

"Tyler, please, calm down!" She said, her voice shaking.

"No! How could I do this to you! How could I-" Tyler broke down, sitting on the stairs, resting his head in his hands. Caroline sat next to him, hugging him.

"Tyler, I'm gonna be okay." She said, smiling. Tyler looked at her, then kissed her lightly, pulling away with tears in his eyes.

"No, Caroline. You're not..." He whispered. And with that, he walked away, leaving a grief-stricken and fearful Caroline on the stairs.


	6. Chapter Five: Longest Night

Chapter Five

Longest Night

"It's a full moon tonight, it's a full moon tonight..." Tyler muttered over and over again.

"We'll keep an eye on her, Tyler. Don't worry."

"I can't do this. I can't transform into a wolf, knowing that the same thing could be happening to her. I can't..." Tyler gripped his hair in frustration.

"Tyler, you can't be here when you transform. You could hurt someone. You need to go and chain yourself at the slave quarters as usual, and we'll look after her." Stefan said, clapping his shoulder. Tyler looked at him.

"What if it's true? What if she does transform?" Tyler whispered. Stefan sighed.

"I don't know, Ty..." Stefan's eyes grew hazy as he lost concentration on what he was saying. Tyler looked at him, confused.

"Yeah?"

"Ler..." Stefan said, finishing his sentence. He looked at Tyler grinning.

"The curse is triggered when you kill someone right?" Stefan said.

"Yeah..."

"She's not gonna transform..." He breathed.

"What?"

"The baby hasn't killed anyone! So how can it transform? She's gonna be okay!" Stefan said, running downstairs.

"Caroline's gonna be okay!" He yelled.

"What?" Elena said.

"You're gonna be okay, Caroline! The baby hasn't killed anyone, which means the curse isn't triggered, which means you're gonna be okay!" Stefan yelled, excited.

"I'm gonna be okay!" Caroline yelled, jumping up and down. Tyler grabbed her, spinning her around and kissing her.

"I love you." He said, grinning. She kissed him again.

"I love you, too."

**xXx**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Caroline said, kissing him again.

"Yes. You stay here." Tyler said, gripping the bag of chains and wolfsbane tighter.

"I love you." She said, kissing him.

"I love you too." Tyler jumped into his car, waving to her as Caroline watched him with tears in her eyes.

"Another night of torture." She whispered.

**xXx**

Caroline watched the full moon begin rising to it's apex, her heart beating wildly as she thought of Tyler.

"Caroline?" She turned and saw Elena entering the room.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"I'm worried about Tyler." She said, breathing out deeply.

"He'll be okay, he's done this before." Elena said.

"I know, but I've been with him everytime, so it's-" Caroline broke off, clutching her stomach as she gasped in pain.

"Caroline?" Elena rushed forward, grabbing her.

"I'm okay, it's just-AH!" Elena heard a snap and Caroline grabbed her stomach again.

"No. No it can't be! Stefan said-"

"ELENA!" Caroline yelled, collapsing as another snap was heard.

"Oh god no! STEFAN!" Elena yelled, laying Caroline down against her.

"Elena...help me." Caroline whispered.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay!" Elena cried hysterically. Stefan ran into the room.

"What, what is it?"

"You were wrong! They baby is transforming inside her, you were wrong!" Elena said.

"Oh god..." Stefan gripped his hair as Caroline's spine cracked and she gasped in pain, her eyes going wide as she screamed.

"CAROLINE!" Damon ran inside the room, grabbing her tightly.

"What the hell happened? I thought you said she was going to be fine!" He said angrily to Stefan.

"I thought she was! I don't understand..."

"TYLER!" Caroline yelled, her arm snapping back as she screamed in pain, unaware that only a couple of kilometers away, Tyler was going through the same pain.

For hours it continued. Caroline's body continued to snap and crack and she continued to scream out Tyler's name, Elena and the two Salvatore brothers watching her with complete pain in their eyes at seeing their best friend in such pain.

"Is this what Tyler goes through everytime?" Elena whispered to Stefan. He nodded. Elena started crying.

"How does Caroline do it? How does she watch him go through this pain?"

"She loves him. And she doesn't want him to be alone." Stefan whispered back.

Caroline lay back against Damon, her breathing heavy.

Her eyes closed, her body still.

"Caroline?" Elena whispered. Damon shook her.

"Caroline!" She didn't move.

"Oh my god, Stefan is she-?"

"CAROLINE!" Tyler burst through the door, wearing nothing but shorts.

"Tyler, what-" He picked Caroline up in his arms, shaking her.

"Caroline! Come on, open your eyes!" Tyler said, crying.

"Tyler what's going on?" Elena yelled.

"When I was transforming, I felt her pain! I knew she was going through the transformation as well!"

"When you say you felt her pain-"

"I mean that I didn't transform! I didn't become a wolf! She was the one going through all the pain tonight! It's like...I don't know, she took the transformation away from me, and let it happen to herself! Or, the baby did...I don't know..."

"Is she going to be okay?" Damon asked.

"Caroline, baby, please, wake up!" Tyler cried, cradling her head in his arms.

She gasped, her whole body lurching forward as she gasped for breath. She grabbed Tyler tightly as he consoled her.

"It's okay, it's okay! I'm right here!" Tyler said, hugging her. Damon watched them in surprise, along with Elena and Stefan.

"Stefan what the hell is going on here?" Damon said. Stefan shook his head.

"I have no idea."


	7. Chapter Six: I've Got The Magic In Me

Chapter Six

I've Got The Magic In Me

"How is she feeling?" Stefan said as Tyler walked into Caroline's living room behind him.

"Sore. Tired. Lethargic." Tyler said, running a hand through his hair.

"God..."

"Stefan, what is happening to her?"

"I have no idea, Tyler. But I know someone who might."

"Yeah, who?" Tyler said, straightening up and looking at him hopefully.

"Elijah. He's a vampire original and-"

"Is one of the most untrustworthy people in the world." They both spun around and saw Damon entering the room with Bonnie.

"He's our only chance to find out what's wrong with Caroline."

"Oh come on, you seriously think he'll tell us if even if he did know?" Damon said, scoffing.

"You can use me." Elena walked into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can tell Elijah to help us, and the offer can be me. He can take me to Klaus, as long as he saves Caroline."

"No way." Caroline walked into the room, looking extremely pale.

"And the interruptions keep on coming." Damon muttered.

"I'm not gonna let you die for me, Elena. No way." Caroline whispered.

"I don't care. You're my best friend and I can't lose you."

"And you think I can lose you?" Caroline said. "I'll be fine. It was just a little painful."

"A little? You looked like you were dying."

"We're not taking you to Klaus, Elena. End of discussion." Tyler said, his voice husky.

"I think I might have an idea." Bonnie said, frowning.

"What?"

"I can look in my grandmother's grimoire for something that can help."

"Nothing like this has ever happened. She probably won't have anything that can help." Damon said softly.

"Then I'll make my own spell." She said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Is that even possible?" Tyler asked her.

"I'll make it possible." She said confidently.

"Bonnie, no...There's too many risks with that. You could use too much magic. You could die!" Caroline said. Bonnie shook her head.

"I won't die. I'm gonna save you, Caroline. I promise."

"Then how about you and me go and get started on that spell?" Damon said. Bonnie nodded and Damon walked away from the others with her.

**xXx**

"Anything yet?"

"No, nothing." Bonnie said, sighing.

"Your distracted." Damon said.

"By what, may I ask?" Bonnie said angrily. Damon got up and walked over to her.

"It's been less then three months since Jeremy left, Bonnie. No goodbye. No see you later. No I love you. He just left. And it's killing you inside."

"Shut up." Bonnie said angrily.

"You know, I can help with that. I can change you into a vampire, and then you can switch your emotions off like they're nothing."

"I'd rather die than be like you, Damon."

"And yet you're sitting here, figuring out a way to save your vampire friend. A little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"She was my best friend before you turned her into what she is!" Bonnie yelled.

"I didn't do anything to her! I gave her my blood to save her! Katherine's the one that killed her!" Damon said angrily.

"Yeah! She killed her because she wanted to get back at you! You pissed her off, so she killed Caroline because of it! She should've never gotten involved in this in the first place!" Bonnie screamed.

"Oh, you're just looking at someone to get pissed off at cause your boyfriend dumped you before you ever had a chance to tell him you loved him!"

Bonnie slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Damon's eyes turned red as he glared at her angrily, snarling as he exposed his teeth. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I told you to shut up about Jeremy." She said angrily.

She walked out before Damon had a chance to apologize.


	8. Chapter Seven: Girl Talk

Chapter Seven

**Girl Talk**

"How's that spell com-Bonnie?" Elena asked, surprised as she saw Bonnie crying in the corner of her room, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Elena asked her. She looked up and sighed, wiping her tears away.

"It's nothing." She said, trying to get up. Elena pushed her back down lightly.

"Clearly, it's not nothing." She said, sitting down in front of her. Bonnie sighed as Elena gripped her hands tightly.

"What happened?" Elena asked lightly. Bonnie looked at her, pain in her eyes.

"Jeremy left, Elena...He didn't even say goodbye he just left. Why?" She asked, a tear falling down her cheek. Elena sighed.

"I don't know, Bonnie. He never told me. He just left me a letter saying he needed time to himself, because he was unsure of what he wanted. I have no idea what that even means but...I mean we have to respect that, right?"

"Respect what! The fact that he told me he loved me, then left me without even saying goodbye? Elena...I'm walking, and I'm talking, and I'm breathing, but I'm dying inside...I can't live with this pain anymore. How could he do this to me?" Bonnie asked, tears falling down her face. Elena hugged her tightly, sighing.

"I don't know...I don't know why Jeremy did this, Bonnie. But...if there's something I know, it's this. Jeremy would never, ever do something without a reason for doing it. He's always been like that."

"How do I even begin to understand his reason for doing this!" Bonnie exclaimed hysterically. Elena shook her head.

"You don't. You give him time, to come back, and explain it all himself." Bonnie sighed, but nodded, smiling. Elena pressed her cheek against Bonnie's shoulder.

"What brought all this on?" She asked. Bonnie growled angrily, rolling her eyes.

"Damon, the asswhole. He just...ugh, he just doesn't know when to quit!" She said through gritted teeth. Elena nodded.

"That's Damon for you."

"What's Damon?" Caroline asked, walking in slowly. Elena shot up and helped her over to a seat, Caroline's breath shaking and her skin shining with sweat just from walking from the door to the chair.

"An ass." Bonnie whispered hollowly. Caroline nodded.

"I agree. But he's an ass for a reason. He helps people see what's right in front of them when he does that." Caroline said. Elena nodded, looking at Bonnie.

"She's right."

"Whatever." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. Caroline chuckled slightly, sighing. She looked at Elena and Bonnie, tears in her eyes and Bonnie hugged her.

"I can't believe I'm even saying anything, I mean god, you're problems are way more problematic then mine!" Bonnie said. Caroline cried against her shoulder.

"I'm so scared...I don't know what's happening to me, but I don't want to break down, or cry, because I want to be strong for Tyler." She said hysterically. Elena brushed her hair back, tears falling down from her own eyes.

"We're here. You can break down and cry and freak out with us whenever the hell you want!" Elena said, hugging her and Bonnie tightly. The three girls clung on to each other, refusing to break apart from each other's embrace. It was the only comfort they had.


	9. Chapter Eight: Elijah

Chapter Eight

**Elijah**

Stefan got out of his car outside the Grill, looking around to make sure no one had followed him. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling down until he found the name he wanted. He pressed the green button, and held the phone to his ear, hoping against hope someone would answer.

They did on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Elijah? It's me, Stefan. There's something we need your help with."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Um...it's kind of hard to explain...can you come to Mystic Falls?"

"I require the information on your problem before I come to you, Stefan. I don't want to find myself walking into a trap." Stefan sighed.

"Okay. It's Caroline. She's been seeing Tyler, the werewolf. And...she's pregnant. A couple of nights ago during the full moon-"

"Say no more. I'll see you in two hours." The phone went dead and Stefan sighed, shutting his phone straight away.

* * *

"I've got nothing." Bonnie said, sighing as she rubbed her temples.

"Is there anyway you can possibly make one up?" Damon said, sighing. She glared at him.

"No, I can't just make one up, Damon."

"Is there anyway you can get in contact with your ancestors?"

"I don't know...I don't think they'll know what to do..." Bonnie said, biting her lip.

"Well, this is Caroline's life at stake, so I think they can think of something."

"Caroline's gonna be fine..." Damon and Bonnie turned in surprise as Stefan appeared at the door.

"What makes you say that?"

"I make him say that." Elijah appeared beside him, his arms crossed as he glared at Damon.

"Hello, Damon."

"Of course...Stefan went behind my back and called you anyway."

"And it's a good thing he did. This has happened before, and I know what it is."

"You can help Caroline?" Bonnie said hopefully. Elijah shrugged.

"I can't help her, because what she needs help with is something that I cannot stop."

"Why not!" Bonnie said angrily. Elijah remained calm.

"Because Caroline is not pregnant. Someone is casting a spell on her."


	10. Chapter Nine: Plan

This will veer way off the course of the storyline currently on the show. Just saying. :)

Chapter Nine

**Plan**

"What?" Bonnie gasped, stunned. Elijah nodded slowly.

"Yes, I believe it to be the work of my brother, Klaus. He has an interest in the doppelganger, and wishes to break the sun and moon curse."

"Why is he doing this? And how?"

"He did so many years ago...with another couple...he finds the idea of werewolf-vampire relationships repulsive, and feels people who engage in such must be punished."

"Punished? He doesn't even know who Caroline is!" Damon yelled. Elijah shrugged.

"He feels power over the vampire race, due to his 'Original' status."

"How about I kick his ass, show him just original I am at it!" Damon yelled.

"Damon! That's not going to help Caroline!"

"THEN WHAT IS!" Bonnie screamed, getting up.

"Bonnie-"

"NO I'M SICK OF SITTING HERE AND TALKING! We need to help Caroline!" She yelled, her voice shaky.

"In order to help Caroline, I need a very powerful witch...with a long line of ancestors." Elijah said, smirking. Bonnie nodded.

"You've got one."

"That is not all...I also require a werewolf, a vampire...and Elena."

"What?" Stefan said, turning to face Elijah.

"Klaus is a most dangerous and intelligent person. He can sniff a trap from hundreds of miles away. We need to ensure him that we have what he needs to break the curse to lure him into Mystic Falls and break the spell."

"And how do we do that?"

"I'll need Bonnie to fight the witch Klaus is using, while we take care of Klaus. However, the werewolf, Elena and Caroline must remain safe. We'll need a getaway car close by."

"Elena will never leave us behind." Stefan said, frowning.

"Klaus can snap in her neck in less than three seconds. She won't have any other choice."

"So this is a plan?"

"With many holes." Bonnie said. Damon clapped his hands together.

"Just my kind of plan."


	11. Chapter Ten: Tyler and Caroline

**Chapter 10**

Tyler and Caroline

"Hey..." Caroline looked up weakly from the couch she was lying on and saw Tyler at the door, smiling at her.

"Hi..." She croaked.

"I have good news." Tyler said, walking over to her and sitting beside her.

"Yeah?" She said, surprised. He nodded.

"What-"

"Elijah's here." Tyler said, his eyes growing slightly distant as he looked at the floor, the pale moonlight coming through the windows.

"Oh..." Caroline said softly. She sat up, wincing as her back throbbed.

"And what did he say?" She asked.

"Well...apparently...you're not pregnant." Tyler said, looking at her. Caroline stared at him vacantly.

"What?" She whispered.

"It's a curse. Klaus...he wants Elena. To break the sun and moon curse. And he believes that by threatening your life, we'll hand her over. This whole pregnancy...there's no baby in there, Caroline. It's just a ruse...A hoax. Elijah said if we kill the witch who's putting the curse on you, we can break it. But they want to hit two birds with one stone. They're gonna attempt to get Klaus as well."

"Oh..." Caroline said again. She seemed...sad.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked softly.

"Nothing..." She said, laying back down. Tyler got up and sat down on the floor next to her.

"That's not true..." He said. She sighed.

"I'm not pregnant..." She said. A slight chuckle escaped her as she said it, but a tear also escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, you're not pregnant..." Tyler whispered. She shook her head.

"You'd think I'd be happy, but...I'm not." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know...I just...we can never have kids. I mean, it's impossible for me. And it's just...I mean, if we were to be together forever..."

"Caroline, what are you talking about?" Tyler said. She burst into hysterics and Tyler comforted her as she cried.

"Baby...Baby what's wrong?" He asked.

"We can't have kids!" She said, crying. Tyler sighed and hugged her tighter.

"I know...We could always adopt?" Caroline laughed as she cried and slapped him lightly.

"I don't think anyone would want a vampire for a mother and a werewolf for a father." She said. Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not..." She sighed as she pushed herself closer to him.

"This sucks." She said.

"I know...but we're Tyler and Caroline. We can get through anything...as long as we stick together, and we love each other. And I do, I love you. So much. We're gonna get through this, Caroline. I promise." Caroline sighed and looked up at him, smiling.

"I love you, too." She kissed him lightly as they both lay with each other, slowly falling asleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Moment For Life

**Chapter 11**

Moment For Life

Tyler woke with a start, the soft sound of the radio next to him waking him up. He looked down to see Caroline curled up next to him, looking extremely careworn and tired, but at peace. Her forehead was not wrinkled with worry lines. She was happy where she was.

_I fly with the stars in the skies,_  
_ I am no longer trying to survive,_  
_ I believe that life is a prize,_  
_ But to live doesn't mean you're alive_

He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She stirred, her breath escaping from her lips lightly and hitting his chest. She smiled lightly in her sleep and he responded with a smile of his own, his whole world brightening to see her smile again.

_Don't worry bout me and who I fire  
I get what I desire it's my empire  
And yes I call the shots I am the umpire  
I sprinkle holy water upon a vampire, vampire_

He looked up at the ceiling of the Salvatore home, and heard a soft chuckle behind him. He didn't move. He didn't want to disturb Caroline's peace. He heard soft footsteps and saw Damon look at him, smirking.

_In this very moment I'm king  
In this very moment I slay Goliath with the sling,  
In this very moment I bring  
Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring  
_

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's just tired. I don't wanna wake her. She's peaceful right now."

"No, she's unaware."

"What do you mean?" Damon sighed, his eyes widening as he spoke.

"She's in la-la land. A land where she's not fake pregnant and she has nothing to worry about."

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_ Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_  
_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_This is my moment, I just feel so alive_

"Well she can stay in that land for as long as she likes. I'm perfectly fine where I am." Tyler whispered, brushing Caroline's hair back. Damon looked at him sympathetically for a fraction of a second before scoffing and walking away.

"Let's hope you don't have to stay like that all night."

Tyler rolled his eyes, then listened to the song on the radio.

_This is my moment  
I waited all my  
Life, I can tell it's time  
Drifting away I'm  
One with the sunset  
I have become alive  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
Cause In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
This is my moment, I just feel so alive  
Alive_

He sighed, smiling. It was funny, how sometimes songs on the radio can say exactly what you're feeling, He thought, as he brushed his lips against Caroline's forehead.

"I love you."_  
_

* * *

**A/N: Song used in this chapter is Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj feat. Drake. I edited the song a bit cause there's swearing in some of the verses haha! **_  
_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Scrape

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long! I'm in my last year of high school, so assignments and such just continue to pile up! But i'm currently on holidays, so I'm ready to keep writing! I wanted to make this another song chapter, but like there is way too many songs that relate to Caroline/Tyler in my opinion. Right Through Me and Save Me by Nicki Minaj, Set Fire to the Rain by Adele...it's crazy! haha!  
**

**Chapter 12**

Scrape

"So Elijah is talking to Klaus right now?" Elena whispered.

"Yes." Stefan whispered back.

"And he's hoping that..."

"Klaus will come to Mystic Falls and break the curse on Caroline. We're going to pretend to hand you over so he can break the sun and moon curse, then Elijah is gonna kill him."**  
**

"How do we know this is going to work."

"We don't. But we have to try."

"I know..." Elena sighed and kissed him deeply. Tyler walked up to them slowly. Elena sighed and hugged him.

"Tyler..."

"I'm okay. I just...I want her to be okay."

"Where is she?"

"She's sleeping."

"She's been out for awhile now..." Elena said, concerned.

"She's fine..." Tyler said, though he did not look convinced. They looked at each other, then Tyler spun around and ran back to the room he came from.

"CAROLINE!" He broke through the door-

and saw her sitting up in bed, drinking from a glass of blood and laughing with Damon sitting next to her.

"Oh thank god."

"You alright there, wolfy?" Damon said, skulling his glass. Tyler glared at him.

"I thought she was in trouble."

"She's with me. She's fine." Damon said winking. Caroline got up and walked over to Tyler.

"Stop stressing over me, okay?" She kissed him and walked away. Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, stop acting like such a dad." Damon said.

"Shut up." Tyler sighed.

"TYLER!" His heart dropped as he heard Elena scream his name. He ran as fast as he could to the living room where Caroline was in Stefan's arms, being carried to the couch.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"She just collapsed!" Elena cried.

"Dammit!"


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Set Fire To The Rain

**A/N: I don't think i said this in any previous chapters, but Bonnie has the power of 100 witches here. :)  
**

**Chapter 13**

Set Fire To The Rain

"Caroline! Caroline, open your eyes!" Tyler slapped her cheek lightly. She did not move. Her eyes remained closed.

"Damn it, what the hell is happening to her?" Elena cried. Tyler seethed, then got up, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Tyler?" Elena whispered.

"I'm gonna find Klaus...and I'm gonna rip his heart out." Tyler growled. Damon pressed his fist against Tyler's chest.

"You sure that's a good idea, pup?" Damon said, smirking. Tyler grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, his eyes glowing gold.

"SHUT UP!" He threw Damon across the room, where he landed in the cabinet with the glasses of scotch. Glass shattered everywhere as the cabinet broke and fell to the floor, Damon stuck underneath it.

"Tyler, stop!" Elena yelled. He glared at her, the gold in his eyes not leaving, but burning like a torch.

He disappearing in a flash.

"Stefan! He's gone!" Elena cried. Stefan helped Damon from under the rubble, and looked at Elena as she called out.

"What?"

"Go...get him. I'll be fine." Damon whispered. His blood was all over the place, and glass was stuck to him. Stefan nodded and went to run out.

"Wait!" Stefan turned and saw Bonnie running up to him.

"Take me with you."

"No. No way."

"I have the spell, Stefan. And I have the power of over 100 witches. I can do this."

"It's too dangerous."

"Tyler knows where Elijah and Klaus are! He overheard you and Damon saying it!" Bonnie yelled. Stefan looked at Damon in horror.

"Great..." Damon groaned, getting up.

"Wait...you know where Klaus and Elijah are?" Elena whispered.

"Yes...and we kept it from you and Tyler to keep you safe, because we knew you two would do anything to protect Caroline...but Tyler told me he knows where they are. He heard you." She said, looking at Stefan.

"Let's go." Damon said, nodding.

"I'm going with you!" Elena yelled.

"No, you're not. Someone has to stay here with Caroline!"

"You know, the plan we originally had isn't going so good." Damon said, sighing.

"I don't care, this may be our only chance to get Klaus. Let's go!" Bonnie said. Damon nodded and ran over to her, scooping her up in his arms and running away. Stefan followed them.

"DAMMIT!" Elena yelled.

* * *

Anger ripped through his heart, consuming his thoughts and his feelings. He tore through the forest, his heart racing.

"KLAUS!" He roared. He did not care. He would kill both originals if he had to. He came into a clearing where three people were standing. They turned slowly.

"Wolf boy!" Elijah growled.

"Ah...a young werewolf."

Tyler glared at the man before him...then fell back in shock.

"J-Jeremy?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Can Anybody Hear Me

**Chapter 14**

Can Anybody Hear Me?

"That's his name? He looked more like a Steven to me..." Jeremy said, chuckling darkly.

"Jeremy...what the hell is going on?" Tyler asked, confused.

"I'm afraid this...Jeremy friend of yours has...gone on holiday." Jeremy said, smirking. Tyler finally connected the dots. He growled under his breath and tensed.

"Klaus." He hissed.

"In the flesh...so to speak." Jeremy/Klaus said, holding his arms out and looking at Jeremy's body.

"I had to pick someone relatively young...came across this young fella at the border of Mystic Falls...I hear he's Elena's brother..."

"You son of a bitch!" Tyler growled. He ran forward and Jeremy/Klaus pushed him back. He collapsed against a tree, his back smacking into it. Tyler looked at him in surprise.

"What..." Jeremy's eyes suddenly turned black, his veins popping out like black ink as he hissed, his teeth becoming fangs.

"You turned him into a vampire!" Tyler yelled.

"Oh yes...I could barely survive in a human body...They're just so bland." Jeremy/Klaus said. Jeremy/Klaus grabbed him once more and threw him to the floor.

"Oh Cynthia!" A third girl appeared from the forest and raised her hand. A ring of fire encircled Tyler. He moaned as the heat hurt his eyes.

"Good girl." Jeremy/Klaus said, smiling at her. He looked at Elijah.

"As for you, brother..." He moved with amazing speed and Elijah gasped and yelled out as a dagger protruded from his heart. He collapsed to the floor, dead.

"NO!" Tyler yelled. Jeremy/Klaus laughed darkly.

"TYLER!" He turned at the sound of his name. Bonnie, Damon and Stefan entered the clearing. Bonnie gasped as she locked eyes with Jeremy.

"Oh my god, Jeremy!" She was running toward him, grinning widely. Damon suddenly grabbed her.

"I don't think that's Jeremy." He warned.

"IT ISN'T! IT'S KLAUS!" Tyler yelled, coughing against the smoke. Tyler looked through the smoke and saw Cynthia extending her hand toward Stefan.

"LOOK OUT!" She staked him in the back and Stefan fell to the floor, groaning. Cynthia pushed him and Stefan flew back next to Tyler, another ring of fire surrounding him. Damon growled and ran toward Cynthia, but was stopped by Jeremy, who grabbed him and threw him into a rock. It cracked as Damon fell to the floor. Tyler's ears rang as he heard Bonnie yell out, the wind picking up and thunder clapping above them.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, witch!" Cynthia growled.

"Neither do you!" Bonnie yelled back. She held her arms out, and suddenly, the thunder from above zapped into her palms. She pushed it toward Cynthia, who created a shield around herself from the trees beside her. A ring of fire encircled Bonnie, who used the water from the creek to douse it. Both girls continued doing a number of complicated spells, while Damon and Jeremy fought each other, tearing the forest apart in the process. Tyler and Stefan were stuck in the rings of fire, both of them unable to help. Stefan was still trying to reach the stake stuck in his back, groaning in pain with each movement that jostled the stake.

Both of them turned as a scream rang through the sky. Bonnie had used her lightning trick once more but this time, Cynthia could not block it. All that remained of her was a charred body on the floor. The rings of fire around Stefan and Tyler disappeared and Tyler ran to Bonnie, who was on her knees on the floor, her nose bleeding.

"You okay?"

"Where's Jeremy!" She exclaimed, getting up. She swayed and Tyler supported her.

They heard a commotion behind them and growling.

Damon had taken the stake out of Stefan's back and was holding it above Jeremy's heart.

"NO!" Bonnie screamed. Damon stopped and looked up at her. Jeremy/Klaus looked at her as well, cackling madly.

But his cackles soon turned into chokes. Fear shown in his eyes and he was screaming, thrashing around in Damon's arms. Stefan helped Damon pin him down, and he calmed down, looking up at them both, his breathing ragged.

"Damon...Stefan..." He breathed.

"Jeremy." Stefan said firmly.

"Do it." Jeremy whispered, looking at the stake in Damon's hand. Damon pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing.

"Do it! It's the only way..." He breathed. He looked at Bonnie, and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Jeremy..." She mouthed, tears cascading down her cheeks. She knelt beside him, stroking his hair and he touched her fingers, kissing them.

"There has to be another way." She begged. Jeremy shook his head.

"His witch is dead...she was his...only escape...his only hope of regaining...control over his own...body." Jeremy breathed. He winced in pain, his whole body shaking.

"Now that his witch is dead...he's going to keep...using me...as a host. I'm his...only way out."

"No..." Bonnie cried. Jeremy kissed her fingers once more, then looked at Damon.

"Please...I'm begging you to kill me! I can't...I can't hang on much longer...I'm f-fighting him for control...b-but I can't l-last for much longer..." Jeremy looked at Stefan.

"Please tell Elena that I'm sorry, and that I love her. Please...tell her. And...tell Jenna, I really, really tried. That I'm sorry that I was such a dick for so many years. Tell her that i'm sorry that I had to say goodbye. Tell...tell Elena that I'll never forget her...and please tell Jenna I'll always be indebted."

Damon nodded.

"I will. I promise." Damon looked up at Bonnie. She nodded.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered. Jeremy's smile turned into a grimace. He growled.

"NO!" Damon thrust the stake down into Jeremy's heart. He gasped, a tear falling from his eye as his face turned grey, his veins popping out.

Bonnie howled, holding Jeremy in her arms and crying. Damon put his arm around her shoulders, Stefan held Jeremy's arm and Tyler closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." He whispered.

* * *

Elena sighed, pacing up and down beside Caroline, her heart racing. She jumped as Caroline gasped beside.

"Caroline?"

A bright light flashed, illuminating the entire room.

"CAROLINE!" Elena screamed. She shielded her eyes, stepping back as the light burned her eyes. A couple of moments later, the light disappeared. Elena opened her eyes slowly...

and saw Caroline getting up from the couch, her big belly gone. She touched it, and looked up at Elena in shock.

"What...what happened?" Caroline whispered.

Elena smiled, a tear falling down her eyes.

"They did it...they killed Klaus."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: All We Know

Chapter 15

**All We Know**

"STEFAN!"

Elena ran down the hallway at the sound of the door opening, a grin on her face. Caroline ran after her, skidding to a halt. Stefan entered the house first, his face grim.

"What happened?" Elena asked. Stefan looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." He whispered.

"What?" She whispered back, walking up to him and placing her hands on his face. He grabbed her wrist lightly, but Caroline did not pay attention to what he was saying: Tyler had walked in. Her breath caught and her muscles relaxed as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I thought something happened to you..." She whispered, pressing herself against him. He sighed.

"Not me." He whispered.

"NO!" Caroline detached herself from Tyler at the sound of Elena's scream. Elena had collapsed on the floor, crying. Stefan was hugging her, supporting her as she sobbed.

"What, what's happened?" Caroline demanded.

"Klaus...he possessed Jeremy...turned him into a vampire. We...we had to kill Jeremy to get rid of Klaus, it was the only way." Tyler whispered, looking at Caroline. She shook her head.

"No...it can't be." She whispered.

"I know...it's hard to believe." Tyler said. Bonnie and Damon walked in, Damon with his arm wrapped comfortingly around Bonnie. Her eyes were red, fresh tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Bonnie?" Caroline whispered. She nodded. Caroline moaned in despair and Tyler hugged her tightly.

"He died because of me." Caroline whispered to him.

"No, he died because of Klaus." Tyler said firmly.

"Oh god...Jenna. What are we going to tell Jenna?" Caroline said, looking at Tyler sadly.

"We're going to tell her the truth." Elena said hoarsely.

"What?" Damon said, shocked.

"I am sick of lying to her! I don't want to lie to her about Jeremy! I...I can't lie to her anymore..." Elena's lips trembled, and she broke into tears again.

"We'll tell her Elena." Caroline said. She looked at Tyler, who nodded.

"All of us. Together."

* * *

Her breath caught as she watched the body of her nephew being lowered to the floor. Her mind was reeling: stories of vampires and werewolves existing...of body possessing, and how Jeremy had been possessed and staked at his request...

And his message. His last message to her.

Tears fell down Jenna Sommers's cheeks as the two Salvatore brothers began digging her nephew's grave, the sound of the dirt hitting the casket almost hypnotizing. She felt a small hand wrap around hers and turned.

Elena was looking at the grave with sombre eyes. Jenna wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. Elena hiccuped.

"Jeremy said that, too." She whispered back. The two clung onto each other for support, both their hearts breaking. Bonnie watched them with a heavy heart, tears falling down her own cheeks.

"Oh god...Jeremy..." She whispered. She felt a hand on top of her shoulder and turned, meeting the icy blue eyes of Damon Salvatore.

"Oh...hi Damon." She whispered, her voice sounding as if she had a head cold.

"I just want you to know, Bonnie...that if you need me I'm here for you." Damon said. She smiled at him, touching the hand that was on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Damon." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then let go of his hand and walked over to Caroline and Tyler, unaware that Damon was touching the spot she had kissed, his heart fluttering just as it had when he first met Katherine Pierce in 1864.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: One Year Later

**Chapter Sixteen**

One Year Later

Tyler Lockwood snapped the case shut, stuffing it into the inside pocket of his suit as he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs.

"Tyler?" A soft voice whispered. He cleared his throat and turned.

"In here, Care." He said. She knocked on the door and entered, a smile slowly appearing on her face as she saw him standing there in a suit, his hair combed back.

"Wow...you went all out." She said, chuckling. She entered the room entirely now, Tyler's eyes glued to her tight fitting blue dress, cutting off mid thigh.

"Well, I just want this night to be perfect. We've been going out for exactly two years now." Tyler said, walking up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm...two years of fake pregnancies, evil vampires with evil plans...deaths..." Caroline said, sighing. Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Despite all that...we've stuck together. We still love each other and...I mean, that means something, right?" Caroline nodded, smiling.

"Right." He kissed her softly, savoring the feel of her lips against his. She sighed against his lips and he pulled away from her.

"You okay?" He asked her gently.

"I just...everything that's happened...it's been a year but we're not any closer to getting over it." She said, pressing her forehead against his.

"We lost Jeremy...it's something we're never going to get over, Care." He whispered. She sniffled, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"I know." She said. Tyler kissed the corner of her eye where the tear escaped.

"I promise...I am not going to let anything happen to you ever again. I...I can't lose you. I love you, so much Caroline." He said. He wrapped his fingers in hers and walked out of the door, leading her to the balcony. Candles were set up all over the place, a table in the middle with dinner set on top of it. Caroline sat down, giggling as Tyler gently shoved her chair underneath her and kissed her neck. He sat opposite her.

"This looks good."

"I cooked it." Tyler said, winking. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

"I did!" He exclaimed, laughing as he tasted it. Caroline tasted it and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!"

"Yeah I definitely made it now." Tyler said, grinning. She laughed, winking at him. She uncorked the champagne bottle and poured herself a glass, exclaiming in surprise when she saw it was tinted red.

"What-"

"Blood flavored champagne for my favorite blood drinking girl." Tyler said innocently. She giggled.

"Thank you." She said, sipping it.

"Ah." She smacked her lips together, giggling. They finished their dinner slowly, too busy talking about everything that came to their minds. As the candles slowly began to wan, Caroline sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her tummy.

"I feel pregnant again." She moaned. Tyler laughed. He got up and held his hand out to Caroline.

"Come with me?" He asked her. She raised her eyebrows, but smiled and took his head, getting up. He lead her to the railing of the balcony. They could see the city lights ahead.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like you." Tyler said. Caroline laughed.

"You are so corny." She said. He playfully shoved her, then sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Caroline...the last two years with you have been...amazing. I feel like...I've come alive, ever since I first kissed you. I never, in my life, would've thought I'd fall in love with Caroline Forbes but...I have. And I do. I love you. I can't...imagine my life without you. You're my everything. And I feel like...we're meant to be together. And I'm not saying that because we're both not human, but because...because every time I'm with you, I FEEL human. It's like you tame the werewolf inside of me. You're my kryptonite. And...well..."

He bent down on one knee, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a box. Caroline gasped in shock.

"Will you marry me, Caroline Forbes?" He asked softly. She stared at him for the longest second of his life, not speaking. Just staring.

Then she bent down in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Yes, I will marry you, Tyler Lockwood. Of course I will." She whispered. He grinned and pulled the ring out of the box, placing it on her left finger. She laughed with euphoria, tears falling down her eyes. He kissed her, both of them getting up as they kissed. Tyler led her back to his bedroom, laying down on the bed. She lay down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, and kissed him.

"Here's to a lifetime together." She whispered. He kissed her again, grinning widely.

"I'm looking forward to it."

**THE END**

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please leave reviews, and read my other stories! BYE! :)**


End file.
